getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Getter Robo Daikessen!
Getter Robo Daikessen ! is a simulation RPG video game developed by TechnoSoft and published by Bandai Visual for the PlayStation, it was released in September 9, 1999. It borrows robots and characters from various media including the manga and anime of Getter Robo, G, and Go as well as Getter Robo Armageddon and original content not featured in other media. Gameplay The player controls an male/female avatar as a trainee pilot for the Saotome Institute. While the player is unable to board a Getter Robo, by going through training simulations the player can obtain a pass to pilot any robot of their choosing. The combat is shown in polygonal 3DCG giving the robots a rather prismatic appearance while the characters are shown in standard definition. The game also uses elements from Getter Robo Armageddon, including the cockpit area where the player docks. As the player advances through the combat, he/she can strengthen as well as add weapons to the robots he/she pilots. Similar to Super Robot Wars, players can also use passive abilities such as not being affected by terrain, reconnaissance, and repairs. The mecha use a point system based on Hit Points (HP) and Getter Energy (GE); while GE is used similar to the other energy point systems in RPG games, they can be recovered every turn by a set number. Some machines such as Lady Command possess repair features. Combat is similar to other Super Robot games but has the additional "Avoid" option to deflect and evade damage. Mecha Getter Robo * Getter Robo: The standard Getter robot that is able to decompose into three Getter Machines that are able to attack but have lower power than the Getter. Each form has different abilities with the Getter 1 having a lower shoot output but has use of the Getter Tomahawk and the Getter Beam, Getter 2 is obtained by getting the needed drill performance and possesses higher accuracy than Getter 1, Getter 3 is obtained by getting the needed missile performance and possesses great fire power but has inefficient power reserves. * Texas Mack: Based on the model from the TV series, it is able to use the Battleship Texas from the Getter Robo Go manga. Getter Robo G * Getter Robo G: Obtained in Episode 3, possessing a higher base power than the Getter Robo, it can change into similar formations like its predecessor such as the sky-based Dragon, the land-based Liger, and the water-based Poseidon . * Lady Command: A support machine that works on repairs. Getter Robo Go * Getter Robo Go: obtained in episode 6, as it does not use Getter Energy as fuel, its energy cannot be replenished but its attacks consume low amounts of energy. * Stilva α04: Fast fighter with lower firepower than the Getter Robo * Beetle T23: Prototype repair unit * Kingdom 007: Replacement for the BB-5 featured in the manga, possesses powerful endurance * Texas Mac * Robo Sun T-520: Large roller with high offensive power * Gustaf H-24: Utilizes its helicopter and tank components for battle * Shin Getter Robo: Obtained in episode 9 but requires a Class A pass to be boarded, can also be rendered in its Armageddon design. * Whale2005D1: A gigantic airplane that replenishes energy and stores player's Mechs. Obtained in Episode 5. * Battleship Texas: The second vehicle obtained in Episode 7. Just like Whale2005D1 it can store a couple of your Mechs. Getter Robo Armageddon * Black Getter: Obtained in episode 14 * Shin Getter Robo * Shin Getter Dragon: Obtained in final episode, able to use the Liger's drill and the Poseidon's missile Other * Getter Robo Zan: Obtained in episode 5, cannot be boarded if the Hero is male * Getter Emperor (Unplayable) Characters Main Pilots * Hero: Can be male/female, can get pass after going through training. If the player chooses a male, they will play as a character known as Akira; but should the player choose the female character, they will play as Kei Minamikaze from Getter Robo Go Manga instead. * Ryoma Nagare: Leader of primary Getter Team, based on manga version. * Hayato Jin: Member of the primary Getter Team, has no ties to NISAR unlike manga. * Musashi Tomoe: Member of the primary Getter Team, unlike other counterparts he has survived and even pilots the Shin Getter Robo. * Benkei Kuruma: Back-up member of Getter Team, working in Musashi's place. * Michiru Saotome: Dr. Saotome's daughter, can pilot different machines even Getter robots. * Go Ichimonji: Tachibana Institute's Getter Team leader. * Sho Tachibana: Dr. Tachibana's daughter, has her manga appearance and is a member of the Getter Team. * Gai Daido: Large member of Tachibana Getter Team. * Akane Mizuki: Lead pilot of Getter Robo Zan. * Tsubaki Akiyama: Getter Robo Zan pilot. * Kaede Shibasaki: Getter Robo Zan pilot. Allies * Doctor Saotome * Professor Tachibana * Tatsuhito Saotome * John Lambert * Schwartz Koff * Bob Hosner * Sam Hosner * Linda Tiramis * Heim Shatner * Jack King * Mary King * Captain Enemies Dinosaur Empire * Emperor Gore * General Bat * Director Galeli * Neon * Dinosaur Soldiers Mechasaurs and Other Mecha * Gigi * Giro * Bull * Buzz * Uru * Moba * Jiga * Subterranean Missile Launcher Mogrow * Pikudoron * Gera * Dinosaur Empire Submarine * Mecha Typhoon * Mighty Battleship Dai Hyakki Empire * Emperor Burai * General Hidler * Dr. Gura * Ryuji * Ipponki * Gohonki * Jyuboki * Oni Soldiers Hyakki Beasts and Other Mecha * Mecha Ikkaki * Mecha Hangetsuki * Mecha Santoki * Mecha Kaiouki * Mecha Kotouki * Maoki * Kyojyuki * Kyoraiki * Ipponki * Gohonki * Uzahra Vega Zone * Professor Lando * Count Rasetsu * Shinichi Tachibana * Cyborg Gore * Cyborg Bat * Cyborg Burai * Bein * Vega Zone Troopers Metal Beasts and Other Mecha * Garon Z-54 * Bein RX-1 * Garman B-25 * Gigant X2 and Gigant X3 * Giga (Only appears in the opening.) * Kurabu * Dzuyakoshi * Bin * Wamu * Devil Mu * Dragon Turtle * Vega Zone Andromeda Country * Petty Officer Gimbug * Hogram D7 Category:Video Games